User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 43
Takedown I couldn't believe that Coach Raymond knew Max as a friend and as a business associate. There was no way that I was going to look at Coach the same way again. I just hope no one else in my life had a connection with Max in the past. Hopefully not my friends or anymore of my teachers. Ever since the Cerberus kidnapped Jill, there has been a complete police search all over the county for her. It's been over two weeks and there is no trace of her anywhere. I'm starting to have my doubts about finding her. Today was Monday, May 25 and I was hanging and eating with Charles at Burger Shot. "You think the police will find her?" I asked him. "I think they will. There's little places here for the gang to hide out in the county", Charles said. "I just hope they do find her soon", I told him. "Look on the brightside, at least you passed all your final exams last week", Charles said. "How does that make me feel better about myself? I should have done something back at that house and now I'm worrying that she might be dead when the cops find her", I said to him. "Didn't Max say that he wanted some money and then he'll turn her loose?" Charles asked. "I got some counterfiet from a guy I know in Bullworth Town, but so far Max hasn't called and asked if I had the money", I told Charles. "How do you know about...." Just then, Lenny passed by and said, "Hey, C-Money". "Hey", I said back. Charles looked at Lenny and then asked, "You know him?" "He owns the track that I race at once a week. Can we get back to what we were talking about last?" Just then, my phone started ringing. I answered and said, "Hello". "C-Money, get Charles and meet us at the docks in Blue Skies", Michael said on the phone. "Why?" I asked him. "Just get here. By the way, Greg is here so don't worry about picking him up", Michael said. "On our way", I told him. I hung up and told Charles, "Come on, we gotta get to the docks". It was a rainy day today, so Charles and I took my car to get to Burger Shot. We ran from the resturant through the rain and then entered my car. I started it up and then I started making our way to the docks. "Why do we have to go to the docks?" Charles asked. "Michael didn't tell me what was going on, but he has Greg with him and I guess it's important for us to be there" I told him. "I wonder if Michael found Jill or something. We'll need the firepower if he did", Charles said. "I already have my handgun on me. If you don't have yours, I still have that gun you gave me for a Christmas present", I told him. I pointed to the glove compartment and he opened it and took the gun. "Thanks", he said. When we got close to the docks, I pulled my car over by the Medical Center near Zoe's house and we walked to the docks in the rain. We got under the railroad overpass when we ran into Greg and Michael. "What's the emergency?" Charles asked. "We're about to take out Whitney here once and for all", Michael said. "And you think he's here at the docks?" I asked him. "Greg and I scanned the place months ago and nearly got ourselves killed. He hangs out in Warehouse 16", Michael informed us. "Why not we also go visit Warehouse 13?" I said scarcastically. "Hey, we might also find Gary and Jerry and take them out as well. What I want to do is at least capture Whitney and we could probably put him back behind bars again", Michael said. "Until he escapes again", I added. "You guys at least got your firearms on you incase things get uneven?" Greg asked us. "Yes, but don't you guys have any paintball or airsoft guns on you?" Charles asked them. "We figured we do things the old fashion way", Michael said. We then started making our way to the warehouse. When we did get to Warehouse 16, there was two G.S. members guarding the door. But luckly, Greg and Michael took them out by hand-to-hand combat. They picked up the paintball guns, but decided not to use them unless necessary. We then entered the warehouse. Once inside, all the G.S. members in there pointed their paintball and airsoft guns at us and saw Whitney in a room on the second floor. "I see you four have made it so far", Whitney said outloud. "Yeah, real challenge that was waiting for us outside", Michael said scarcastically. "Don't you people get it? You can't stop us. Gary has good plans in the future for this town and so far, you guys have only delayed the invitable", Whitney said. "What do you mean by he has plans for this town?" I asked him. "That is something that you will have to see. Of course, Gary made it clear that he wants you four sleeping with the fishes and now, I shall do what he has commanded. GET HIM BOYS". All four of us took cover behind some crates as the G.S. Crew started firing paintballs at us. "What does Whitney mean by that Gary has plans for the town?" Charles asked. "I think Whitney meant 'school'. That crazy nut has to be put back in that asylum if he mixes up Gary's plans", Michael said. "Let's deal with these assholes first before we deal with Whitney", Greg suggested. "Agreed", I said as I pulled out my handgun and shot a G.S. member who ran to our cover with a knife in his hands. "C-Money and Charles, stay down. Michael and I got this", Greg stated. They then started dealing with the G.S. Crew till Michael said, "Move up". We moved up and Charles and I picked up some airsoft guns and then used them against the G.S. Crew. Before we knew it, we had taken cared of all the G.S. Crew in the warehouse. Now it was us and Whitney and Whitney was still in the second-floor room. We climbed up the stairs to the room in which Whitney was hold up in. Michael tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Poor Michael and company, can't get to the big bad Whitney with a metal door in the way", Whitney taunted. "Don't worry, we'll just burn this building to the ground", Michael said. "NO", I yelled. "What?" Michael said in a low, angry tone. "I'm not going to risk myself getting arrested all because you decided to do arson and homocide", I told him. "Well how are we going to get in?" Michael asked me. "There could be a key somewhere, like on one of the G.S. members in here", I suggested. "Oh crap, David", Whitney said outloud. "Fucked up at your own game, didn't you you looney fucktard", Charles said to him. "Find the key. Michael, make sure he doesn't leave the room", I ordered. Greg, Charles and I then started searching the G.S. Crew to see if any of them had a key on them. I first searched the ones near the stairway which Michael was on. None of them had a key on them. Then I kept searching more of the crew members till I heard Charles shout, "I think I found it". I went over to where he was and I looked at the key. "I just hope that this is the right key and not just a phony to fool us", I said. We both returned to Michael who was still by the door and then waited for Greg to return. "You think it's the right key?" Greg asked Charles. "Maybe, I can't tell unless we use the key", Charles said. "Let's try it then", Michael suggested. He took the key from Charles and was about to use it when my phone started to ring. I answered my phone and I heard Max speak on my phone. "Hello Clayton", he said in a dark tone. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you came to kill me. Big fucking deal", I said on the phone. "Well, that is what I want, but don't you want to hear about your friend?" he asked. "If Jill is dead, I swear to God...." "No, but she will be unless you come in and then scarifice yourself to save her", he said. "Where is she?" I asked him. "If you want her, we'll be at a house on Forest Grove just outside town. You have ten minutes to get here or she won't live to see the light of day". "Listen to me you fucking degenerate...." Of course, he hung up. "Guys, I gotta go", I told them. "We know everything. Just go rescue your friend. We can handle Whitney", Michael said. "I'll go with C-Money", Greg stated. "Charles and I will deal with Whitney. Now go", Michael said. Greg and I then ran down the stairs and before we exit the warehouse, Charles shouted out, "GOOD LUCK". We ran out the door and ran to my car. I didn't have alot of time, so we ran all the way to my car without slowing down. I had to rescue Jill. There was no way I was going to let another friend of my die in the hands of Max Hayes again. Category:Blog posts